The proposed study will treat 20 child abusive families using a social learning treatment approach. These families will be extensively evaluated using multi-measure assessment procedures prior to, during, and following treatment. The treated families will be compared with 20 control abusive families treated by other community agencies. An additional control group comprised of 20 matched nonabusive families treated will also be assessed with the same measures. Comparisons between these groups will provide objective data on treatment effectiveness and maintenance. They will also provide data on variables that differentiate abusive families. These data will aid in understanding factors related to the development and causes of child abuse.